The fox in the Mask
by Sage-Kandy
Summary: This must be the, what, ninth trip I make this year?It’s already September, hopefully the last trip I have to make.I make these monthly trips simply to see whether my beloved has returned to his home.1st person Gaara.Beware of EXTREME OOCness. Rated R.


"Bleed It Out"

_**Disclaimer: **__ I do not own Naruto. I do own Kirika, and the way Naruto looks and the plot of this story!_

_**A/N:**__ Beware of EXTREME OOCness and complete and total idiocy. _

The wind passed silently through my spiky red hair as I; once again, make my way through the forests of the Fire Country. This must be the, what, ninth trip I make this year? It's already September, hopefully the last trip I have to make. I make these monthly trips simply to see whether my beloved has returned to his home. I have been told hundreds of times that I would be notified the minute he passed through Konoha's gates, however, that just doesn't cut it for me. I want to be there as he arrives; I want to greet him and then tell him to join me in Suna. I don't want him to get comfortable in the day it takes me to travel at my fastest to get here. What if someone else tries to make a move on him? I always leave early, and travel slowly, reach Konoha after about two or three days, and stay for a week. If he doesn't show up (which, so far he hasn't), I walk back at a leisurely pace, incase he shows up just after I leave. However, this month I was a bit delayed. I check the sun's position and the distance to the gates.

"We'll rest here for tonight. We'll continue traveling at noon tomorrow" I ordered. My siblings nodded and seated themselves comfortably in the tree's, while the ninja that were in charge of my betrothed placed down her palanquin and went in search of camp supplies such as wood and water.

"Why here? Why now?" my "betrothed" asks me. I sigh.

"Because I said so. We will rest until noon tomorrow" I stated, glaring at her, wishing she was like the others and would just shy away from me. But no, she was like me, and my beloved. In number, she was five, and, though Shukaku rejoiced at the prospect of a strong mate, I hated the fact that I was being forced into this. She didn't seem to mind, but nobody had even asked me whether I was even interested in females, let alone some bitch from the Water country. I watch as she stood up lazily, already round with child. (Yes, I actually planted my seed in her). It's not that she is ugly, by all means, she is the most gorgeous being in the world; however, I have absolutely no interest in her. She was thrilled when the announcement was made, and I greatly disappointed her, her beast, her father, my beast, and my siblings (who set this whole thing up behind my back) when I didn't mark her as my own. I straight out refused to sleep in the same room as her for the first few months of her stay. Still I am human, and I have needs. During a night of vividly imagining Naruto it got to the point where I could no longer sedate it with just my hand and went to her. I told her that this was simply for release and she had not let me near her until I told her who it was I wanted. Of course there were tears, but she accepted the terms that she simply bear my children and claimed my mate. My siblings saw through it immediately, but it didn't matter. She was planted, I had my fun, and both of us could still have our little affairs behind each others backs. I went to take look out for the first little while, though I knew the Godaime Hokage would send someone to check on us soon, and probably keep watch on us.

I looked around lazily as the third hour of the morning passed by. Temari, my dear older sister, and Kirika, my betrothed, were asleep by the fire, as Kankuro flirted shamelessly with one of the gay guards that I always made sure to bring for his… "Entertainment". That's when I heard the ninja near the back get up and ready them for battle. I look over my shoulder and my jaw nearly drops. Walking at a slow pace towards our camping sight was none other than Jiryaa, the sensei of my long and well missed beloved.

"Stand down, men!" I call, walking to the back, checking my surroundings, looking for the familiar signature of my beloved blond, "Jiryaa-san, it is a pleasure to see you again. Please excuse my men. Where is Naruto?"

He looks at me strangely for a minute before recognition dawns on his face.

"Gaara, what a surprise to see you here! What are you doing all the way out here? Konoha is just a few hours walk away from here! Don't you want to go sleep somewhere more comfortable?" Jiryaa asks, looking down at me with a smile. I almost want to think it's my beloved in a henge, but know better as I recognize Jiryaa's chakra.

"My betrothed felt motion illness and asked for a break. Where is Naruto?"

Jiryaa laughs and looks into the foliage, "Truthfully, I have no idea where he is right now. For the last year he's come and gone whenever he pleases. He'll probably appear the second I pass through the gates, as if he never left. That's how it is a lot of the time. Anyways, I best be-".

Whatever he wanted to say was cut off by a burst of fire just behind him. He turned and sighed. The fire died down almost as soon as it appeared and in its center was…an UN (Unidentified Ninja). He had long blond hair that reached to the small of his back. It fell loosely around his face, which is hidden behind his fox mask. He was tall, almost as tall as Jiryaa himself. He was wearing plain ANBU clothes with only a red spiral with nine flames to set it apart from others. He had an almost standard short sword strapped to his back, and, from the feel of things, he had many other hidden weapons besides the kunai and shuriken in his pouch.

"Slow poke…" his voice was a low grunt, unconcerned and gruff.

"Really, just because you go rushing ahead doesn't mean I have to keep up with you!" Jiryaa growled, glaring at the man.

"Not that you could…old man" the other states, allowing himself a superior chuckle.

"I'm not so old that I can't kick your ass!!"

"Nothing between us but air and opportunity!" the UN growled, standing to his full height, to look Jiryaa eye to eye.

"Brat! Show some respect in front of the Kazekage and his betrothed!"

He looked for a while longer at Jiryaa before slowly turning to me.

"Betrothed? He's barely fifteen! And since when has he been betrothed?!"

This shocked me slightly as I took a better look at him. My eyes widened as I recognized his chakra signature.

"NARUTO?!" I gasp loudly, staring in shock at the young man in the fox mask. Of course it would be Naruto, no one else would dare wear the mask of the fox, and no one else would hold the nine-tailed seal on their clothing.

"Brat! Bow down and at least ACT like a gentleman!" Jiryaa reprimands, trying to knock the back of Naruto's head. Naruto looked between me and my betrothed for a second longer before he did something fairly odd. With a chuckle he walked towards me. He lifted his hand over his head before bringing it in front of his body and gave an over-zealous bow, throwing his lifted hand to the side and the other to his chest.

"Honorable Kazekage," he lifted himself out of the mock bow, "welcome to the outskirts of Konoha! I would offer to show you to our best hotels, but sadly they are all IN the actual city. I CAN however, show you to our MOST COMFORTABLE trees."

What would usually have been a knock to the head that would put a normal ninja in the hospital for a week was blocked and a kick that no normal ninja would survive was delivered to the Sanin's head; or would have been delivered if Naruto hadn't stopped his foot millimeter before impact.

"Watch yourself, old man. My foot might slip."

I could do nothing but stare. Was this really the man I had fallen in love with? Before I could ask what was going on, Jiryaa lifted his other hand and slipped the fox mask from Naruto's face. Naruto's eyes glowed red for only a second before they returned to their usual light blue. He blinked, before releasing his sensei's hand and standing upright once more.

"Che…I still can't hold my control for very long. I'll have to be more careful with it…" Naruto mumbled as he took the mask and clipped it to his belt. He turned to me and I stared. He is gorgeous. His long blond hair fell in a golden waterfall down his back, his chin length bangs framing his handsome young face. He had lost all traces of baby-fat, his high cheek bones and long facial features making him mature. His cobalt eyes sparkled with knowledge, wisdom and pain. What really surprised me was that his face was unmarred and completely free of the former whisker marks that had once adorned them. His height had shot up, and he stood to be only a few inches shorter than Jiryaa, a lot taller than myself and Kankuro. With his ANBU clothing I had a clear view of his broad shoulders and long arms. He was well toned and strong, but he still had a somewhat feminine look about him. I blushed. It's possible to bleed a man to death within ten seconds, simply by cutting off their erections. So of course I could understand the fear of my brother, and my guards, but what was with my own fear? This was the guy I had fantasized about for over three years! Older and much better looking than before, better than I could have ever imagined him! Then I realized, with good looks like that, he would never want someone like me. I was still the same, psychotic looking freak I was three years ago. I had no business being this man's one and only. I looked down, my blush still there, my hard-on throbbing painfully.

"I apologize, Kazekage-sama. My other half is a bit rude and should not have made fun of you, your title, or your choice of…sleeping arrangements. Please, feel free to punish me in his primitiveness" Naruto mumbled this as he crouched before me, one knee on the ground, the other up in support. He brought one arm to lie across his raised knee, while he fisted his other hand and brought it down to the ground. Some fairly…dirty…thoughts crossed my mind, making my throbbing dick twitch slightly, however I didn't follow through with any of them. Instead (in my stupidity) I reached out my hand in front of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I would never punish you for something you had no control over. As your fellow, I know as well as you do, the pain that comes with having another half to begin with. I was, in fact, on my way to Konoha to see whether or not you had arrived yet. I have made monthly trips of the same manner. Sadly, my betrothed's…condition forces us to stop every so often, so that her motion illness does not make the others amongst us…sick to the stomach" as I say this Naruto looks over at the girl, now awake and as upright as she could get, staring at Naruto. I almost want to glare at her, yell at her and everyone else gathered that Naruto was mine, and that they should all leave. Just as I was going to do so, Naruto reached his arm up and grabbed my hand. I pulled him up to stand before me. I actually had to tilt my head upwards to be able to look him in the eyes. I hate being short.

"It's good to see you again, Gaara. I am honored that you would go through all this trouble, even with a pregnant mate, to come see me home. It is…probably the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you" Naruto says, stepping back and bowing towards me. Even as he bows, he is still so tall! I feel my knees shacking as he continues to hold my hand even through the bow. As he comes back up I gasp quietly. Is that a suggestion in his eyes? It is gone before I can make out anything else, and he stands straight before me, releasing my hand and standing at attention before me.

"I am glad to see you as well, Naruto. Actually, I would like to have a…private word with you, if you do not plan on continuing towards the village tonight, that is" I stare hopefully up at him, willing him to stay with me.

"Before you two go off, I would like to ask you something. Gaara called you Uzumaki earlier, correct? Uzumaki Naruto?" the bitch dare ask this, now?!

"Yes, though I have dropped the name quite some time ago, Uzumaki was my mothers maiden name" Naruto stated, looking over towards her.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you then…cousin."


End file.
